parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996)
Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel's Movie-Spoof of 1996's Disney Threequel Film "Aladdin and The King of Thieves" Coming to YouTube on July 1st 2020 Cast * Aladdin - Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House) * Aladdin (Young) - Linus (Peanuts) * Princess Jasmine - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) * The Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Cassim - Pops "Lynn Loud" Sr. (The Loud House) * Sa'luk - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Sa'luk's Men - Phango (Khumba), Sergei (The Secret Life of Pets 2], Chester V (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs), Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens (2009)), Hunter (Storks), Captain Gutt (Ice Age: Continental Drift), Kylo Ren (Star Wars: The Force Awakens), Rattlesnake Jake and Mayor Tortoise John (Rango) * Iago - Kai the Falcon (Zambezia (2012)) * Abu - Kirby (Kirby Series) * Sultan - Hector Casagrande (The Loud House) * Rajah - Iorek Byrnison (The Golden Compass) * Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars; 2006) * Razoul - General Shanker (Escape From Planet Earth) * Razoul's Guards - Shanker's Troops (Escape From Planet Earth) * the Oracle - Mandy (Uglydolls) * the Peddler - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Quotes * ''Kai/Sa'luk: ''Give the Hand of Midas to Me Lynn Sr. or Your Son Dies * ''Lynn Sr./Cassim: ''Kai You're Battle is with Me * ''Lincoln Loud/Aladdin: ''Don't Worry Dad I Can Take'em Alone * ''Lynn Sr./Cassim: ''But You're Not Alone Not Anymore You Want the Hand of Midas Kai Take it Scenes # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 1 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 2 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 3 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 4 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 5 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 6 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 7 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 8 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 9 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 10 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 11 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 12 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 13 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 14 # Lincolnladdin III: The King of Thieves (1996) Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used * Aladdin and The King of Thieves (1996) Movies, Games and Shows Clips Used * The Loud House * The Casagrandes * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Khumba * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Storks (2016) * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Rango (2011) * Zambezia (2012) * Kirby Games Trilogy * Kirby Back at Ya (2001) * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * The Golden Compass (2007) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * Escape From Planet Earth (2013) * Uglydolls (2019) * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) Gallery Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln Loud as Aladdin Linus.jpg|Linus as Aladdin (Young) Ronnie Anne in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Princess Jasmine Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as The Genie Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Cassim Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95.5.jpg|Kai as Sa'luk Phango.png|Phango, Sergei (The Secret Life of Pets 2).jpeg|Sergei, Chester V.jpeg|Chester V, Gallaxhar in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|Gallaxhar, Hunter-storks-0.82.jpg|Hunter, Captain-gutt-ice-age-continental-drift-47.6.jpg|Captain Gutt, Kylo Ren.jpg|Kylo Ren, Rattlesnake Jake in Rango.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake Tortoise John telling Beans to sign the deed to her father's ranch.png|and Tortoise John as Sa'luk's Men Kai (Zambezia).png|Kai the Falcon as Iago Kirby in Super Smash Bros. Brawl.jpg|Kirby as Abu Hector Casagrande in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Hector Casagrande as The Sultan Iorek Byrnison in The Golden Compass (2007).jpeg|Iorek Byrnison as Rajah Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Magic Carpet General Shanker's Grinning Evilly from Escape From Planet Earth (2013).jpeg|General Shanker as Razoul Shanker's Troops from Character in Escape From Planet Earth (2013).jpeg|Shanker's Troops as Razoul's Guards Mandy-uglydolls-46.2.jpg|Mandy as the Oracle Twilight-LOTG.png|Twilight as the Peddler See also * Lincolnladdin II: The Return of Lord Shen (1994) (Preceded) Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin and the King of Thieves Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs